


Let It Go

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 1: Balls/Gatherings, F/M, Fígrid February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and Ice: Perfect opposites of one another. At Sigrid's coming of age ball, she discovers that perhaps she's not quite so cursed after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Day 1 of Figrid February: Royal Life - Balls/Gatherings. Not my best work but I wanted to get something in for the first day of Figrid February and this happened to come to mind.

When the announcement of the royal ball to celebrate the Princess Sigrid of Dale's coming of age was sent out, Sigrid dreaded when the day would come and she would be forced to interact with anyone that wasn't her family. She fidgeted with her fingers, tugging at the loose threads near the seams of her gloves, knowing she would need to put on the new silk ones that matched her green dress perfectly. She hated the color. She was ice and she was being given earth to wear. To hide the bitter secret that she held, the very thing that had traumatized her little brother and caused her to isolate herself from so many, even more after her mother had passed away giving life to her little sister.

Sigrid lived with the horrible knowledge that she held a magic that could freeze everything around her. She had hoped to be more like her mother, with the ability to control water. She could control it all right, but only when it froze solid. Childhood games with Bain had been fun. Until the day she had grown annoyed by something he had done and she had frozen his hand, traumatizing him. With the help from the Elf King, Thranduil, Bain's hand had been healed and his memories of the event removed.

With a sigh, Sigrid rose and allowed her ladies to assist her in changing into her ballgown and do her hair and make-up. Once they were done, she slipped the new gloves onto her hands and left her room. It was now or never.

## ❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Sigrid was already straining to keep her powers in check as her nerves rose. She twisted her hands painfully as kingdom after kingdom greeted the royal family. Bard nodded politely to each of the diginitaries, giving a long sigh to those young men attempting to gain his daughter's eye. He noted how she was ringing her hands and worried for her.

Once the procession line was completed, Sigrid was able to step away to take a moment to herself. She didn't note that her father seemed displeased as the kingdom of Erebor had not arrived. Frankly she had hoped no one would show up, so she wouldn't have to--.

"Well, well," a oily and annoying voice said from behind her. "If it isn't the Ice Queen."

Sigrid stiffened before slowly turning. "What are you doing here?" she asked the man coldly.

Alfrid Lickspittle sneered. Despite trying to look like he belonged, he still looked like the oil-slicked greasy assistant to the Master of Laketown, who hated having to bow to the rule of Dale after Bard was named the rightful king. Alfrid always came to the estate of the royal family to be a thorn in her father's side. Since Sigrid had gotten older, he also tried to act suave and woo her.

She despised him and he knew it.

"Not a nice thing to say to someone here to wish you well and ask for your hand," Alfrid said.

"As if I would ever accept," Sigrid said, moving away from him.

"Do not walk away from me," Alfrid said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Sigrid said, thrusting her hand forward. Unfortunately, she had removed one of her gloves in order to take one of the canapes that had been on a tray and she hadn't put the fabric back on. A jet of ice and snow slammed into Alfrid's shoulder, sending him sprawling.

The commotion caused the music to cease and every eye turned towards them. Bard tried to push through the crowd to get to his daughter, but many were crowding around her and Alfrid who lifted a hand and pointed at her.

" _ **WITCH!**_ " 

The crowd began to murmur and grow louder, various fingers starting to point at Sigrid, causing her to feel closed in and panicked. She twisted her hand against her chest, trying to keep it hidden, to keep her power under control.

The crowd closed in, only backing away when Sigrid pushed a wave of ice outwards to keep them from her, coating the floor. "Stay away!" she cried out, panic lacing her voice as she ran to a far wall. The crowd didn't let her get that far, trapping her in the center of the ballroom, all yelling and pointing towards her. Alfrid was trying to push through himself, yelling obscenities at her, despite Bard also yelling to try and quiet everyone while he tried to get to his daughter.

" _ **SILENCE!!**_ " The loud bellow of a deep, thunderous voice echoed around the ballroom. It had every guest of the ball turning to look at where it came from. All saw the royal party of Erebor standing there. The one who had bellowed had been King Thorin himself.

The Crowned Prince, Fíli, slowly walked towards the crowd. He had an air about him that immediately had the crowd parting as he walked into the center, heading towards where Sigrid stood.

"Stop," Sigrid said, cowering away from the regal blonde. Her hands were awash with ice, though she barely registered the cold. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to force herself to take deep breaths to calm her powers.

Hot hands soon wrapped around her own. She felt thick fingers interlock with hers and a spark of fire brush her palm. Opening her eyes, her dark blue gaze met his lighter blue one.

"Do not fight your nature," Fíli said to her. "You should never hide who you are."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she whispered. "How could you know what it's like to..." Her words trailed off as Fíli lifted their hands and he showed her red, orange, and yellow flames dancing across their hands. It was overly warm for her, but it didn't hurt.

"Fire," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "A perfect opposite of ice."

Sigrid watched, fascinated, as the flames danced over their joined hands. She let her own power seep out and ice curled around their hands, dancing along the edges of the flames but not extinguishing them.

"Dance with me," Fíli said. He didn't really give her time to answer, though she was nodding as he drew her into his arms and began to dance to their own music. With a signal from Bard, the startled orchestra began playing once more. Murmurs in the crowd rose once more, wondering at what they had just witnessed. When Alfrid had tried to speak, he found himself being bodily removed from the ball by guards of both Dale and Erebor.

Bard walked over to Thorin, nodding to the King Under the Mountain. "I'd be annoyed at your tardiness, but it would appear you arrived just in time," he said.

"Our apologies for the tardiness," Thorin said. "Diplomatic matters had me tied up before we could leave the mountain to head here. Though it would seem our arrival happened at a good time. I was unaware your daughter had power over the ice."

"Not something we intended to make public," Bard admitted. "She has struggled with it all her life." Glancing sideways at the other King, he spoke. "I was unaware your nephew had power over fire."

"It's so much a part of him that we have never viewed it as something to announce," Thorin said. "We tend to forget that for someone it would be seen as a unique factor, and for some something to condemn." He tilted his dark head, watching Sigrid and Fíli.

"We may want to prepare ourselves, I believe, for formal discussions of courtship," Thorin said. 

Bard glanced at the dancing couple. It almost made his heart pang a little, the idea that he would have to give up his little girl. Yet it felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the same time. He had always wanted to find someone that would accept Sigrid for who she was. Powers and all. And unbeknownst to them, right in their backyard, was someone who understood her in a way no one but his wife could. 

"Shall we discuss it further over an ale?" Bard said.

For Sigrid and Fíli, the only thing that mattered to them was each other. While others danced with proper space between them, they danced with their fingers interlocked and their foreheads pressed together. Nothing mattered around them, except for the world they created between them. It was the start of the rest of their lives, whether they truly realized it or not.


End file.
